Tocohl Lorlin
A self-aware sentient construct, one of the Independent Logics *She is Jeeves's daughter, but an individual, not a clone of Jeeves.Dragon in Exile, ch 19 *“The Complex Logic Laws made Pilot Tocohl and all her kind out to be rogue devices, bent on destroying human life. If encountered, according to the CLL, an AI was to be confined, deactivated, or destroyed....She was a prototype, so the script went, some kind of a cybermech pilot, sophisticated, but stopping short of illegal.”Alliance of Equals *Tocohl was created to help save a "confused" and dangerously out of control Sentience -- Admiral Bunter -- who was born of necessity (see Dragon Ship)Dragon Ship but poorly "distributed into thirteen cramped and faltering computers on seven ships." Dragon in Exile, Interlude Two: Tactical Space *The "daughter of Jeeves" is a child of Clan Korval. "My loyalty lies with Korval," Tocohl said...."The clan rejoices...We welcome our new daughter."Dragon in Exile, ch 23 *A pilot: ‘She was a sight for tired eyes, was Pilot Tocohl. Smooth and personable and specifically nonthreatening, the curve of her gleaming white chassis suggesting something feminine; the smallness of it hinting at vulnerability. She moved herself about the ship by floating a few inches above the deck plates—nothing so crass, or noisy, as wheels or skis.’Alliance of Equals, chapter 4 Intro to Delm & Description: a shapely pale construction about as tall as Val Con’s sister, Theo, with a suggestion of shoulder, neck, and even face, all close to Theo width, the glow emanating largely from the top of the shoulders and the back of the could-be head. There were no sharp lines in it as the glow dimmed and the form diminished in size past suggested hips, gently into a rounded column hovering a couple inches above the carpet. The could-be face was as dark as space itself, and the glowing body provided all the illumination for the room. “Tocohl,” Jeeves said from behind her. “Please make your bow to Delm Korval.” The lamp shifted, top leaning slightly toward them, light playing oddly about the walls, and then arms and hands came soundlessly out of the housing beneath, and Tocohl bowed, gracefully, and with the proper hand expression: Honor to the delm. “Greetings, Korval.” The voice was female, rich and slightly accented." Dragon in Exile, ch 23 *Tocohl speaks with the voice of Anne Davis, as stored in Jeeves's longterm memory. She had a slight Irish-Terran lilt, coming from New Dublin. Val Con is caught off-guard by the beloved voice and later ask Jeeves, "I wonder why you chose to give Tocohl my foster-mother's voice?" "It had been my observation, during the time I was privileged to know her," Jeeves said slowly, "that Anne Davis was able to cast calm upon, may I say overheated situations, merely by speaking. Analysis indicates that it was not necessarily the content of her comments, but the timbre and reasonance of her voice. As Tocohl was traveling into an overheated situation..."Dragon in Exile, ch 31 *Tocohl is a capable master pilot. With co-pilot and AI mentor Tolly Jones (Tollance Berik-Jones) and security guard / pilot Hazenthull Explorer she pilots the ship Tarigan to Jemiatha's Station, where Admiral Bunter is killing off all the "pirates" Dragon in Exile, ch 29 Alliance of Equals *Tocohl also plays a major role in the novel Neogenesis. References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval